


For the love of fuck

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [40]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Future Fic, Husbands, Kissing, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 50: “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”67: “For the love of fuck.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	For the love of fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list. This is not as smutty given the phrases but there are other dirtier phrases I've been prompted with so you will get more smut in the next ones.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💖
> 
> edit: i’m an idiot, idk how i saved these from that list but when i put them on my docs, i did #67 without being prompted, i thought it was #73, wow what a fail. also it wasnt #54 it’s #50 but that was still prompted me which is good. I will redo #73 properly, so here you are with an extra number, anon. whoops.

David’s trying to clean the house while Patrick does some work on his laptop at the table. He likes to complain about having to clean but honestly, David loves it. Well, he likes the end result when the entire house looks perfect. It’s the process that’s kind of annoying and draining but also kind of therapeutic in a way. He’s having trouble cleaning behind the stove when he knocks his elbow into the stove and pain just starts shooting through his body. 

“For the love of fuck,” He curses as he grabs onto his elbow with his other hand, rubbing at it to soothe the pins and needles.

“You okay?” Patrick asks looking up over his laptop at him.

David sighs. “Yeah, I’m fine, I don’t even know why I’m cleaning back here,” He says pushing the stove back into place. 

“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working,” Patrick says nodding his head to the side, indicating that he should come to him.

David smirks at him as he makes his way over. He won’t turn down an offer to sit in his amazing husband’s lap that’s for sure. “You sure?” He asks when he reaches him, hand rubbing his shoulder. “I know you’re working.”

“David, sit,” Patrick says with a small smile and David obliges. He wraps his arms around David’s middle as David’s arm wraps around his shoulders. Patrick kisses him softly on the lips. When they part he says, “I’m almost done anyway,” with a small wink before looking past him at his computer screen.

David rolls his eyes as a small chuckle escapes. He looks at what Patrick is working on - some spreadsheet about the new vendors and their contracts. It’s giving David a headache trying to look at it so he just looks at his husband work those perfect fingers over the keys then he looks at his forearms where the muscles are moving lightly with every  _ tap tap _ of the keys. He looks up at his chest, his strong shoulders and up to his beautiful, soft face, the brow just a little scrunched together as he tries hard to focus on the screen all while his distracting husband is sitting on his lap. 

David’s fingers toy with the collar of Patrick’s shirt, lightly touching his neck. Patrick turns his head quickly to look at him with a small smile before he looks back at his screen. David kisses his cheek and that smile he loves so much widens. He kisses just below his ear and then down his neck and he can feel his husband’s interest against his ass. 

David moves his fingers higher into Patrick’s hair from the back of his neck as he sucks a small mark into his skin where he pushed the shirt out of the way. 

Patrick closes the top of the computer screen making David stop what he’s doing and look at him. “Are you done?” He asks.

“Yes,” Patrick says before crashing their lips together. He takes David into his arms and stands. David makes a small squealing noise as he gets lifted up and carried out of the kitchen. He wraps his arms tightly around Patrick’s shoulders as he lets his husband carry him to their marital bed where he will do some very naughty things to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
